


Chiuderlo dentro per chiuderlo fuori

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perché sapeva che per Fred lei non era niente. Sapeva che lui era molto diverso da come appariva – che si celava un mondo dietro la sua risata; che poteva anche piangere ed essere triste e che aveva i suoi segreti, come tutti."</p><p>[Partecipa al contest "La virtù porta rimpianti" indetto da MaryBlack sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname sul forum: Mitsuki91  
> Nickname su EFP: Mitsuki91  
> Titolo della storia: Chiuderlo dentro per chiuderlo fuori  
> Tre elementi scelti, ovvero coppia, obbligo ed elemento in più: coppia 3, brillante, glicine.  
> Rating: rosso  
> Contesto: quinto libro  
> Genere: introspettivo, sentimentale.  
> Note/avvertimenti: lemon, lime, incest  
> Note dell'Autore: QUESTA. STORIA. E' STATA. UN PARTO. OSCENO.  
> Tu lo sai, anche perché ci ho messo settimane a consegnarla, invece di un giorno o due come mio solito. E non mi piaceva come la scrivevo, e l'ho riscritta, e l'ho lasciata marcire per un po', e l'ho ripresa in mano e ho cambiato tutti i verbi. OSCENA, mi ripeto.  
> Però adesso, nonostante a volte mi sembri ancora manchevole di qualcosa, sono abbastanza soddisfatta.  
> Ci sono degli elementi ricorrenti nella storia. C'è una frase che ritorna, e c'è anche un accenno un po' marcato ad una delle Fiabe di Beda il Bardo, lo stregone dal cuore peloso. Non starò qui a spiegarti tutto, ti lascio il piacere di scoprirlo. Anche perché, insomma, in questo caso non posso nascondere nulla; gli avvertimenti sono lì in bella vista ed EFP mi costringe a mostrarli, quindi perché tentare di tenere nascosto il cosiddetto "colpo di scena"? Però ho cercato di svolgere piano gli eventi, con delicatezza. Ogni pezzo è ricollegato ad un altro e tutto si spiega man mano; tutto si incastra solo alla fine.  
> Da un punto di vista formale, ho utilizzato il metodo di narrare al presente la storia mentre si svolge, e al passato i vari flashback che ogni tanto si trovano sparsi. Se trovi qualche verbo fuori posto please non uccidermi, sai che sono diventata scema perché ho cambiato idea a metà strada. Ah, e aggiungo che con Open Office non ho la minima idea di dove pescare le E maiuscole accentate, quindi ho dovuto adattarmi ed utilizzare E'. Mi spiace. Sono consapevole del fatto che sia un errore.  
> Il regolamento di EFP da una parte mi ha tagliato le gambe e dall'altra è stata una limitazione interessante e salvavita, dato che non so scrivere lemon slash. L'avvertimento lemon è comunque presente, ma non per l'incest, dato che ci tengo davvero a partecipare al contest e non sono così stupida da farmi bannare per una cosa come questa.  
> Dunque... Non so se ho altro da dire. Non voglio spendere troppo in spiegazioni; quello che si capisce dalla storia dovrebbe essere sufficiente. Ah, già, nel primo capitoletto mi sono divertita ad inserire il titolo e il tema del contest in bocca a George, credo sia abbastanza evidente. E il pacchetto glicine è stato utilizzato in modo inusuale, lo ammetto, ma sai che da me devi aspettarti cose u.u  
> Il detto sui gemelli e il rapporto particolare che hanno (non parlo di incest ma dell'altra cosa) è stato ripreso da "Harry Potter e i Metodi della Razionalità", un'altra fanfiction che secondo me tutti dovrebbero leggere nella vita. E' una sciocchezza eh, e il detto è una mia elaborazione di un concetto espresso e non riportato pari pari, però è giusto citare la storia u.u In ogni caso ho sempre avuto quest'idea un po' strana sui gemelli (ed è il motivo per cui sono una Twincest fan).  
> Concludo dicendo che, con mia sorpresa, la colonna sonora di maggior parte della storia è stata Hello di Adele o.o Non è colpa mia, si è scelta da sola e non sono riuscita ad oppormi.  
> La storia è divisa in due capitoletti, di cui il primo è un """"prologo"""" molto scarno e il secondo la vera storia.  
> Buona lettura!

 

_**Hermione** _

_Ora ripensa quasi con divertimento ai giorni in cui osservava Fred, loro due soli in quell'aula vuota, e credeva di aver capito tutto._

_La volta in cui lui aveva pianto e fatto l'amore con lei pensava di avere compreso. La conferma sembrava essere arrivata senza alcuna possibilità di errore, il giorno dopo, dalle labbra di Angelina, mentre parlava con Alicia della sua prima volta con George._

_Fred era geloso. Era stato il ragazzo di Angelina ed era geloso marcio del fatto che, ora, se la fosse presa George. Semplice e lineare._

_A quei tempi aveva sorriso fra sé e sé per l'acume dimostrato e si era risolta ad andare avanti a silenzi e negazioni. Anche nei confronti di sé stessa e dei sentimenti che le erano, bene o male, nati dentro._

_Perché sapeva che per Fred lei non era niente. Sapeva che lui era molto diverso da come appariva – che si celava un mondo dietro la sua risata; che poteva anche piangere ed essere triste e che aveva i suoi segreti, come tutti._

_Si era accontentata di vivere il momento, di pretendere che quella relazione continasse così come era nata: uno sfogo puramente fisico, lei che aveva bisogno di appagare il proprio corpo dopo la breve ma intensa esperienza con Viktor, e stavolta lontano dai riflettori e dai giornali._

_Non voleva essere scocciata. Non voleva vedere la gelosia negli occhi di Ron e il giudizio, l'incomprensione in quelli di Harry. Ne aveva avuto la riprova quando era stata costretta a parlarne a Ginny, e lei l'aveva fatta sentire miserabile per non voler rivelare a tutti che, semplicemente, era la ragazza di suo fratello Fred._

_E' che non avrebbero capito. Nessuno di loro. Lei non era la 'ragazza' di nessuno. Il loro non era altro che un incontro di corpi, niente di così sofisticato da meritare il termine 'relazione'._

_Se la raccontava, convinta che in quel modo non le facesse male._

_Se l'era raccontata anche quando lui se ne era andato e lei era rimasta mesi, come una stupida, ad aspettare una lettera che non era mai arrivata._

_Poi la guerra l'aveva travolta e non c'era stato più nulla da fare; niente era più importante della ricerca degli Horcrux e lei aveva vestito il suo ruolo senza alcun incidente, a volte perdendo colpi, vero, ma alla fine avevano vinto, no? Non era questo che importava davvero?_

_E allora chi se ne fregava se alla fine si era trovata sola a piangere sopra una tomba. Solo Ginny aveva avuto due parole di conforto per lei._

_La sua relazione con Fred era stata nascosta così bene che neppure lei sapeva che erano anni che non stavano più insieme._

_Pazienza. Si era tenuta il conforto in cambio delle bugie, per quel che le era servito._

_E aveva vissuto poi mesi con il suo dolore e le sue intuizioni. Credeva che niente avrebbe più potuto cambiare le cose, o ad ogni modo il suo modo di guardare a quel periodo della propria vita._

_Si era rimboccata le maniche ed era andata avanti._

_Finché non era stato George a cercarla._

_A lei, almeno a lei, doveva la verità, o così lui le aveva detto. Lei era rimasta ad ascoltare solo perché era stupita, in un qualche modo affascinata dal fatto che George sapesse di lei. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come Fred, che se n'era andato senza un saluto e senza un rimpianto, potesse aver parlato al fratello di quei pochi mesi in cui avevano condiviso solo un effimero piacere fisico._

_Ed era stato solo dopo aver ascoltato che aveva capito quanto fosse stata stupida._

_"Mi dispiace." le aveva detto infine George "So che sei sconvolta, ma anche io ne avevo bisogno. Ad Angelina non posso parlare, mi capisci, vero?"_

_Lei aveva annuito, meravigliata dalle rivelazioni. Non era disgustata né altro, in effetti, ora che ci pensava. Non aveva intenzione di dare un giudizio morale di fronte al dolore di George, e chi era poi lei per poter anche solo immaginare di comprendere?_

_"Non è mai stato fatto per il gusto del proibito." aveva aggiunto George "So che questo è come lo avrebbero visto gli altri: proibito, sporco, immorale. Ma ti dirò, Hermione, che l'unico periodo della mia vita in cui ho provato a vivere di virtù condivise da tutti non ha fatto altro che accrescere il rimpianto, alla fine."_

_Così Hermione ora si dà dell'ingenua._

_Nonostante tutto, non può non pensare a Fred senza che un sorriso sulle labbra le spunti spontaneo. L'ha amato tanto e, anche se non serve a niente, continuerà a portare con sé il ricordo di lui._

_Non solo del suo corpo, della sua pelle sotto le dita e del suo modo di fare l'amore._

_Adesso più di allora, custodirà dentro anche i suoi segreti indecenti._

 


	2. Fred

**Fred**

 

_"In tempi passati, quando nascevano due gemelli magici, era tradizione ucciderne uno ancor prima che esalasse il primo respiro."_

 

Fred, sinceramente, non capisce.

Come può George convivere con questo senso di vuoto che gli ha lasciato dentro? Come può andare avanti, camminare fra la gente, sorridere e _divertirsi_ come se nulla fosse successo?

Come se le cose, fra loro, fossero le stesse di sempre.

Come se non avesse ripudiato, poco alla volta, di nascosto, il loro legame, facendolo infine _implodere_.

E lui, lui che segue l'onda dei suoi sorrisi per non sentirsi perso; Fred che ha accettato di continuare a lavorare sugli scherzi insieme – _ma con Lee_ – e che ha calpestato tutto, cuore e dignità, pur di restare ancora accanto al fratello.

_Parte della propria anima._

Ricorda quel giorno come se fosse stato ieri. Ricorda la pozione che fa effetto, che gli deforma i lineamenti senza mutarne l'essenza ma solo il sesso; ricorda di aver osservato il seno crescere e di aver, poi, intravisto George sulla soglia della stanza che dividevano a Grimmaul Place.

Ricorda il suo lieve sorriso, così in contrasto con il gelo dei suoi occhi.

"Stupido narcisista", così lui l'aveva sempre chiamato, fin da quando Fred aveva memoria.

Quel giorno, però, George non voleva giocare.

Quel giorno l'aveva osservato disperarsi e Fred si era accorto troppo tardi della freddezza e della distanza che erano nate dentro di lui.

"Cosa? Cosa?" aveva chiesto, e questo già era bastato a spaventarlo.

Loro due non parlavano quasi mai fra loro.

"Come al solito" aveva risposto George, la voce tagliente come una lama "Sei uno stupido narcisista. E' così grave che ti siano cresciute le tette? L'effetto della pozione è momentaneo, dovresti saperlo."

"George... Non è solo una questione di tette... E' una questione di _piani bassi_ , lo sai." aveva risposto, improvvisamente attento all'espressione di lui e dimentico di ciò che era sparito dal suo corpo. Aveva tolto le mani dai capelli, piano piano, e si era allontanato dallo specchio davanti a cui si era disperato tanto da far sfuggire alcune lacrime al proprio controllo.

"Già. Ora lo sai."

La lancia d'odio era affondata dirtta nel petto e Fred aveva smesso di respirare. Letteralmente. Colpito come se si fosse schiantato a terra dopo essere stato buttato da uno scoglio, non aveva potuto far altro che attendere, impotente.

Perché George gli faceva questo? Perché adesso?

"Credo che sia ora di cambiare le cose, non trovi?"

"Non capisco." aveva sussurrato; l'aveva _esalato_ con le ultime forze, come se fosse stato l'ultimo respiro.

"Davvero, Fred? Non te ne sei mai accorto?" aveva incalzato George – erano stilettate d'odio che lo stavano prosciugando; Fred non poteva ignorare quello sguardo gelido e quel sorriso così enorme perché l'emozione fluiva in lui naturalmente. Non aveva modo di _fuggire_ dalla verità, e la verità era troppo _sbagliata_ da poter essere reale "Non è normale, Fred. Non lo è mai stato."

"E' normale per noi!"

George scosse lentamente la testa.

"No. Non lo è."

Era così sbagliato quando loro due non concordavano su qualcosa. Era così _sbagliato_ – non sarebbe dovuto neanche essere possibile.

"Come puoi dirlo quando tu... Quando tu..."

"Ho imparato a chiuderti fuori, Fred. Prova qualcosa di diverso, d'ora in avanti."

Non gli aveva creduto.

Non gli aveva creduto semplicemente perché lui poteva ancora _sentirlo_ – un mare d'odio che l'aveva travolto e fatto inginocchiare; un'onda così anomala che persino la sua stessa paura e disperazione si erano perse, alla deriva.

Ma George doveva averlo capito. George doveva averlo _percepito_ – non era possibile che lo chiudesse fuori, e quando mai lo sarebbe stato?

Loro erano gemelli. Gemelli magici.

Unici.

Diversi e nessun altro avrebbe mai saputo comprenderli.

L'unica soluzione era che George lo stesse facendo _intenzionalmente_. Che lo stesse sommergendo d'odio proprio per escluderlo. Che si _sforzasse_ di provare odio – Fred non aveva creduto neppure per un solo istante che quell'odio fosse la verità, che fosse _reale_.

George gli aveva girato le spalle e aveva sbattuto la porta, chiudendolo dentro – _chiudendolo fuori_.

_Prova qualcosa di diverso._

E diverso come, poi?

 

***

 

Sul treno per Hogwarts, nella carrozza che loro due, da sempre, dividono con Lee, sono entrate Alicia e Angelina.

Ed è stato quando George ha sorriso ad Angelina e lei si è seduta sulle sue gambe che Fred ha capito.

_E' una vendetta._

Una vendetta, davvero? Così tardi? Per così poco?

Angelina lascia un bacio a fior di labbra a George e lui si sente morire.

"Beh? Cos'è questa novità?" esclama Lee.

"Non guardare me. Io non ne so niente." risponde Fred.

"Cosa? Come sarebbe?"

"Non sarai certo geloso, vero? Sei stato tu a lasciare Angelina." interviene Alicia, guardandolo con lieve disprezzo.

Fred sa che lei, in quando migliore amica di Angelina, non gli ha ancora perdonato il modo brusco e menefreghista con cui, dopo appena due mesi dal Ballo del Ceppo, lui aveva chiuso la relazione. Non gli importa.

Non gli importa di Alicia né tantomeno di Angelina.

_E' a George, però, che importa._

"Io e Angie ci siamo sentiti quest'estate." risponde George, tranquillo, ignorando il commento "Le cose sono andate in questo modo, è stato naturale."

Alicia sbuffa, lanciando un'occhiata ad Angelina, che risponde con una scrollata di spalle.

Fred può quasi vedere la loro conversazione silenziosa: 'Ti sei già fatta fregare da un gemello', 'Stavolta è diverso'.

Sì, diverso.

Diverso un corno.

George non può veramente pensare di...

Ma George lo pensa. Fred avverte la calma piatta, condita da una lieve emozione, una lieve _eccitazione_. Eccitazione perché Angelina è lì, è bella, è seduta sulle sue gambe.

_Quante cose avrebbe fatto ad Angie, quanti baci su quella pelle speziata e quante occasioni per inalare il suo profumo._

E' sbagliato.

E' _totalmente_ sbagliato.

Fred scrolla le spalle e inizia a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Può vedere gli occhi di George, nel riflesso, che lo scrutano con espressione neutra.

Sicuramente può sentire. Può sentire il suo dolore, la sua disperazione.

Li sta semplicemente _ignorando_.

Fred rabbrividisce e si porta le ginocchia al petto. Non può accettare che questa sia la fine, e poi... Non può accettare che la fine sopraggiunga per _Angelina_. Una stupida ragazza.

_Prova qualcosa di diverso._

Sbuffa, ignorando Lee che ciancia di stupidaggini e Alicia che continua a fissarlo con la coda dell'occhio. Appoggia la fronte al finestrino e chiude gli occhi, pretendendo di dormire.

 

***

 

Quando Hermione Granger ha confiscato loro le Merendine Marinare in fase di sperimentazione non se l'è presa tanto per la sgridata in sé, quanto per il fatto che ha interrotto uno dei momenti in cui George si mostra collaborativo e amichevole.

_Uno dei pochi modi in cui lui ha acconsentito a stargli accanto._

La rabbia che maschera dietro al solito sorriso strafottente è tale che Fred non riesce a muovere neanche un muscolo. Tale che George, dopo che Hermione li ha minacciati e se n'è tornata al proprio posto, si è alzato e se n'è andato, sconfitto.

_Un lampo di vittoria._

Allora non ha _smesso_. Non avrebbe potuto, mai.

Fred rimane seduto, fissando la nuca di Hermione per dei lunghi, lunghissimi istanti.

_Prova qualcosa di diverso._

E perché no? Perché non ripagare George con la sua stessa moneta?

Ora che sa che lui non può _escluderlo_... Non del tutto, almeno...

Fred lascia passare qualche giorno, escogitando un piano. Non sa come riuscire ad avvicinarla né come può reagire lei.

Dopotutto, Hermione è quanto di più lontano dal suo carattere che può anche solo immaginare. Intelligente, rigida, inflessibile, amante delle regole.

Avrebbe interpretato il suo corteggiamento come un modo per pretendere dei favoritismi? Fred sbuffa appena, interropendo la risata sul nascere.

Alla fine, deciso a portare avanti la recita fino in fondo, si fa scoprire mentre rimescola una pozione in una delle aule che lui e George hanno sempre usato per _sperimentare_.

"Il coprifuoco è fra dieci minuti." si annuncia lei "E credo che allestire un laboratorio di pozioni in un'aula in disuso sia contro le regole."

"Parla quella che ne ha allestito uno in un bagno." risponde Fred, con calma, voltandosi piano per poter disegnare meglio sul proprio volto un'espressione leggermente colpevole, un po' strafottente.

Vede distintamente il momento in cui Hermione arrossisce; la carnagione chiara coprirsi di sgradevoli macchie rosate.

"Era per una cosa importante!"

"E perché la mia pozione non dovrebbe esserlo?"

Lei apre di nuovo la bocca, furiosa.

"Tu..."

Fred non la fa finire. Annulla con pochi passi la loro distanza e, afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani, le chiude la bocca con un bacio.

Ecco.

_Ecco come è._

La lingua nella sua bocca e la sorpresa di lei che, dopo un primo momento di immobilità assoluta, ha incominciato a ricambiare.

_Ecco come è._

La sua forza nel vincere le sue resistenze, perché così Fred è sempre stato. Passionale.

_Narcisista ed egoista_ , avrebbe detto George.

Ed Hermione che si arrende sotto la sua insistenza. Gli ha afferrato la maglia con le mani, stringendo sul suo petto; inclinando il volto per permettergli di approfondire quel bacio.

_Ecco come è._

_Del tutto sbagliato._

Quando lui la lascia andare, Hermione barcolla appena. Ha sempre le guance rosse, anche se stavolota non di rabbia, e l'espressione stupita di chi è stato colto in flagrante. Dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio si volta e fugge via, correndo come se ne andasse della propria vita.

Fred sorride.

L'odio sgorga dentro di lui e, stavolta, è un sentimento solo _suo_.

George vuole giocare un gioco del genere? Bene. Fred farà a modo suo e si prenderà la propria vendetta.

 

***

 

A sorpresa, è stata lei a cercarlo.

Ha aspettato che lui tornasse in quell'aula e così Fred la trova, con le mani che dosano ingredienti e che rimestano il calderone.

Rimane sulla soglia alcuni istanti, con le sopracciglia sollevate.

"Non era illegale allestire un laboratorio di pozioni in un'aula vuota?" chiede infine, e Hermione sobbalza talmente forte da rovesciare un barattolo di scarafaggi. Non nella pozione, per fortuna.

"Sei qui." gli dice poi, girandosi verso di lui, mentre con un semplice colpo di bacchetta appella a sé le creaturine e le rinchiude di nuovo.

Fred entra e chiude la porta dietro di sé.

"Voglio parlare." dice Hermione.

"Dimmi."

Lei poggia il barattolo sul piano di lavoro, si pulisce le mani con uno strofinaccio e, infine, si lascia cadere su una sedia. Chiude brevemente gli occhi e sospira.

"Voglio parlare di quel bacio. Dimmi, che cosa significa?"

Fred scrolla le spalle. Sa che lei non si berrebbe mai una balla troppo grande; è molto intelligente e non deve scordarselo, mai.

"Ho agito d'istinto. Non era... Programmato. Mi pare che tu abbia ricambiato, però."

Hermione lo fissa dritto negli occhi, seria e attenta.

"Sì. Penso che... Penso che noi due siamo le ultime due persone sulla terra che avrebbero dovuto baciarsi."

"Bacio così male? No, perché tu, a sorpresa, sei stata abbastanza brava."

"A sopresa?" chiede lei, alzando un sopracciglio e piegando la bocca in una smorfia.

Fred sorride.

"Beh, quando hai la fama di essere un tutt'uno con i libri, se poi baci così bene uno due domande se le fa..."

Le si avvicina e le solleva il mento con un dito. Hermione non coglie la provocazione e si limita a chiudere la bocca in una linea sottile.

"Ho avuto un ragazzo, sai. Persino un perdigiorno come te avrebbe dovuto saperlo; ero finita su tutti i giornali per essere andata al Ballo del Ceppo con Vicktor Krum."

" _E_ eri finita su tutti i giornali anche perché sospettavano una tua relazione illecita con il grande Harry Potter, o sbaglio?"

Hermione scrolla le spalle.

" _Quella_ era una balla inventata da Rita Skeeter. Che sono andata al ballo con Krum, invece, è la verità."

"Mh-mh. Quindi devo ringraziare un certo cercatore bulgaro se adesso baci così bene?"

Ancora una volta, non le lascia il tempo di rispondere. Si china su di lei e la bacia di nuovo.

Si aspetta che lei lo respinga, o quantomeno che rimanga impassibile per alcuni istanti. Invece Hermione gli butta le braccia al collo e lo attira a sé, ricambiandolo con foga, tanto che Fred teme di perdere l'equilibrio e di franarle addosso.

"... Uh." dice lui alla fine, cercando di riprendere fiato "Credevo avessi detto che non avremmo dovuto baciarci."

"L'ho detto, sì. Non significa che non _voglia_ baciarti. Sai, non so se l'hai notato, sei un ragazzo parecchio bello... E io sono una ragazza come tutte."

_Stupido narcisista._

Il ricordo quasi lo lascia senza fiato. Non si aspetta quella fitta di dolore. Fred sbatte gli occhi più volte, confuso dalle sue stesse sensazioni, quindi sorride di nuovo, scacciando la memoria nel fondo del suo essere.

"Quindi...?"

"Quindi sto dicendo che puoi baciarmi ancora, se vuoi. Anche io potrei volerti baciare."

"Mh... Qual è la fregatura?"

Hermione lo lascia andare e Fred si raddrizza meglio. Lei alza il dito indice e glielo sventola sotto al naso, nella perfetta imitazione di una maestrina.

"Voglio che _niente_ esca fuori da questa stanza."

Per la seconda volta, Fred rimane così sorpreso da essere a corto di parole.

"... Vuoi che... Non vuoi farlo sapere? E' una specie di arma di ricatto? Pensi che baciarmi faccia sfigurare la tua aria da rigida so-tutto-io?"

Hermione corruga appena le sopracciglia. L'espressione leggermente divertita scompare, lasciando di nuovo posto alla riga stretta delle labbra.

"Voglio solo la mia privacy." risponde "Ti ho detto che tutti sapevano della mia storia con Krum per via dei giornali, no? Non voglio che la cosa si ripeta. _Mai più_. Voglio la discrezione più totale, e solo in quel caso potrai avere altri baci."

"Certo che sei pretenziosa." dice Fred, scrollando le spalle e sedendosi per terra "Discrezione e gemelli Weasley non vanno proprio d'accordo. Chi ti dice che non andrò a cercarmi altrove qualcuna da baciare?"

Hermione ha seguito con gli occhi i suoi movimenti, senza però perdere il cipiglio severo.

"Ho detto che sei un bel ragazzo, non che sei _l'unico_. Non sei costretto ad accettare. Puoi andartene a baciare chiunque e la faccenda, per me, sarebbe chiusa qui."

"Mh-mh. Non temi che io possa davvero andare in giro a ricattarti?"

A questo punto, Hermione sorride. E' un sorriso leggero eppure luminoso; per qualche motivo, Fred avverte un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

_La sensazione di giocare un gioco pericoloso, in cui avrebbe irrimediabilmente perso._

"E chi crederà che la rigida so-tutto-io abbia mai voluto baciare Fred Weasley? Soprattutto dopo che mi sto battendo _così tanto_ , con così tanta convinzione, per estirpare i tuoi traffici illeciti di Merendine Marinare?"

Fred è meravigliato.

Quella ragazza, _quella_ _donna_ , è in grado di mascherare molto bene se stessa dietro l'immagine di sé che si è costruita, pazientemente, attorno.

Intelligente. Furba. Maniaca dell'attenzione e della perfezione. Buona e leale solo con gli amici.

_Invece, ciò che ha davanti è una creatura misteriosa, che non ha ancora compreso; un abisso pieno di segreti oscuri e lascivia._

_Esattamente come lui._

Fred sorride.

"Andata." risponde solo, e Hermione scivola piano verso di lui, dalla sedia al pavimento. Senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, prende la bacchetta e si assicura la massima discrezione sigillando la stanza.

Quando gli è proprio di fronte si sporge verso le sue labbra e gli chiude le mani sul viso, baciandolo ancora.

_Guardami, George._

_Il gioco è appena iniziato._

 

***

 

Fred si ricordava quel giorno pieno di raffiche di vento. Zia Muriel si teneva ben stretto il suo nuovo cappello con pavone impagliato, mentre, al tavolo degli adulti, chiacchierava fitta con zio Bilius.

All'improvviso, li aveva sentiti borbottare di gemelli magici.

Non era insolito; era una storia che circolava da sempre in famiglia. Era un detto del mondo magico che, in presenza sua e di George, veniva tirato sempre fuori bonariamente, quasi con allegria.

George una volta aveva provato a chiedere alla mamma che cosa significasse, ma Molly si era limitata ad abbracciarlo e a dirgli di non pensarci, per poi iniziare a discutere con papà di parenti impiccioni.

Fred si fermò accanto alle sedie degli zii e cercò con gli occhi la mamma. Non si vedeva da nessuna parte, quindi molto probabilmente era in casa a finire di preparare il dolce.

"Zia." chiese quindi "Perché si dice quello che si dice sui gemelli magici?"

Zia Muriel gli aveva lanciato un'occhiataccia inacidita, tanto che Bilius era intervenuto sussurrando "Via, Muriel, ha solo otto anni."

"Otto anni un corno." aveva risposto lei "Il ragazzo è abbastanza grande da sapere. Erano saggi, gli antichi. Di una saggezza di cui sempre più spesso noi sembriamo prenderci gioco."

Zio Bilius si stava toccando un'orecchio, a disagio.

"Si dice che anche i gemelli babbani abbiano le loro particolarità." proseguì la zia "Che uno possa avvertire l'altro anche a grande distanza, percepire se sta male e altre robe simili. Ora, ragazzo, sai cosa può fare la magia a questo legame?"

"Non capisco." aveva risposto Fred.

"E' esattamente questo il punto!" aveva esclamato zia Muriel, mentre lo zio Bilius le poggiava una mano sul braccio, cercando di calmarla "La magia amplifica il legame, è _insano_ , non è naturale! Nessuno sa quali siano gli effetti a lungo termine perché nessuno è mai stato così pazzo da far vivere due gemelli magici allo stesso tempo! Avrebbero dovuto affogarti da piccolo, te o tuo fratello!"

"MURIEL!"

L'urlo di papà Arthur era più sorprendente proprio perché veniva da, beh, papà. Fred non era abituato a sentirlo urlare.

Si distrasse un attimo cercandolo con lo sguardo e, senza capire come, si ritrovò molto distante, verso la porta di casa. Sembrava che qualcuno avesse usato un incantesimo per allontanarlo dalla zia.

Fred rimase a guardare il papà e zia Muriel che urlavano per alcuni istanti, poi si sentì tirare la manica e vide Bill che gli indicava una delle scope giocattolo, invitandolo a giocare.

Poco prima di salirci, Fred rialzò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi di George, che lo osservava da sotto il melo.

Nessuno dei due disse niente, bastava quello per far passare il messaggio.

_Dopo._

 

***

 

"Hermione Granger, sei una sorpresa continua."

Fred gliel'ha sussurrato nell'orecchio, interrompendosi un secondo mentre le bacia il collo.

"Tu dici?" chiede lei.

Si trovano nella solita aula vuota, dove Hermione ha trasfigurato una sedia in un piccolo divano. In quel momento lei è seduta sopra a Fred e si sta strusciando addosso a lui in maniera indecente, forse cercando di provocargli una qualche reazione.

Fred, nonostante la stringa a sé e continui a baciarla, avverte solo una grande tristezza.

_L'eco di qualcosa che ha perduto._

Semplicemente, la sua pelle non ha il sapore _giusto_.

"Io dico. E posso provarlo." risponde, afferrandole le natiche da sopra la gonna.

Hermione inspira bruscamente.

"... Dev'essere l'effetto di quella _megera_." dice lei infine, intingendo d'odio l'ultima parola "La prenderei a schiaffi e mi devo trattenere. Questo è un buono sfogo alternativo."

Fred ridacchia nel suo orecchio.

"Se ti viene voglia di fare questo genere di cose mentre pensi alla Umbridge, beh, ho una brutta notizia per te."

Hermione si scosta appena dal suo petto per colpirlo con una mano.

"Ho detto sfogo _alternativo_. Non ho minimamente voglia di pensare alla Umbridge; sei tu che me l'hai messa in testa con le tue domande inopportune. Comunque" aggiunge poi "Tu sembri non voler collaborare."

Fred sorride leggermente, malandrino.

_Una maschera che si è costruito addosso; la pallida eco della sua vera natura che si è spenta il giorno in cui lui se n'era andato._

"Beccato." risponde "Devi perdonarmi ma non pensavo di dover... Rispondere a voglie improvvise."

In effetti, è stata Hermione a raggiungerlo appena fuori dalla Sala Grande, ordinandogli di seguirlo e precedendolo senza dirgli una parola.

"E quindi?"

"Quindi... Diciamo che mi ero già... Sfogato prima."

L'espressione a metà fra lo stupito e a metà fra l'inorridito comparsa sul volto di Hermione è bastata a riaccendergli una scintilla di divertimento autentico.

"Ma prima... Ma intendi...." ha sussurrato, e Fred le ha risposto subito, avvicinandosi di nuovo al suo orecchio: "Sì, intendo prima di cena e sì, intendo da solo. Sai, come fanno tutti i maschi che si rispettino."

Si è allontantato di nuovo per osservare la sua reazione e non è rimasto deluso dal rossore che si è sparso sul suo volto. Sembra un pomodoro maturo.

Cercando di darsi un contegno, sempre seduta sopra di lui a gambe aperte, ha chiuso gli occhi e tossito, risistemandosi la camicia.

"Da quello che mi risulta." ha detto infine "I giovani adolescenti sani hanno tempi di ripresa nettamente inferiori a quelli di una cena."

Fred ha riso e l'ha buttata sul divano, ribaltando le loro posizioni e strappandole un urlo di sorpresa.

_E' così sbagliata._

"Stai insinunando che sono vecchio o che sono malato?"

"Oh, non lo so, dimmi tu."

Fred ha chiuso gli occhi e l'ha baciata di nuovo.

_Così sbagliata._

Può ricordare. Può sempre ricordare. Cercare di escludere il dolore e concentrarsi su altro.

_George è lontano. Con Angelina. Può aiutare, anche se fa male._

Inizia a scendere con la bocca, a lasciarle baci sul collo e più in giù, aprendo la camicetta con mani esperte e cercando il solco fra i seni.

_Quanto avevano riso, la prima volta che la pozione aveva funzionato. Era stato George a prenderla. Lui non l'aveva imposto, non l'aveva chiesto: semplicemente era così che funzionava fra loro._

_L'uno faceva sempre la cosa giusta nei riguardi dell'altro._

_Quindi lui si era sentito doppiamente tradito, poi, alla fine._

Non deve pensarci. Non deve permettere che la sua mente corra alla _fine_ , all'inevitabile. Deve restare concentrato sulle memorie positive.

_Il sapore giusto sulla pelle; l'odore che gli inebriava i sensi e a cui non poteva resistere._

_La corretta sfumatura azzurra degli occhi, leggermente chiusi per via del piacere che lui stava prendendo per sé. Gocce di sudore e i capelli corti a solleticargli il mento; spinte forti perché Fred ha sempre vissuto di passione._

_Una mano sullo specchio, a contatto con la perfezione._

Con un enorme sforzo, finalmente Fred sente la propria erezione crescere. Rimane concentrato, con gli occhi chiusi, mentre assaggia con le mani e con la bocca il corpo di Hermione, immaginandosene un altro sotto di sé.

Alla fine decide di sdraiarsi e di ritrascinarsela sopra. Di nuovo seduta così, nel punto giusto, finalmente Hermione sente quello che si aspetta di sentire.

Sorride e trattiene il respiro.

"Soddisfatta?" chiede Fred, ancora non del tutto presente a se stesso, perso nel mare di ricordi.

"Mh-mh." si limita a rispondere lei. Riprende a muoversi e a baciarlo; è il suo turno di slacciare la camicia e di affondare i denti al di sotto della stoffa, lasciando segni.

Fred sorride.

_Marchi che George avrebbe percepito. Lui, che è parte di lui; lui, che è fatto della stessa pelle e che è il suo stesso sangue._

_Avrebbe visto. Avrebbe capito._

_Il gioco è solo agli inizi._

Hermione continua a muoversi su di lui e Fred la lascia fare. Non è più necessario immergersi in ricordi eccitanti dal sapore dolceamaro. Il suo corpo, ora, reagisce in maniera fisica agli stimoli che riceve; è una risposta concreta, una semplice azione-reazione che nulla ha a che vedere con ciò che Fred sta provando ora.

Nessuna tristezza.

Solo una rabbia violenta e un desiderio di vendetta.

 

***

 

"Così, è questo che dice zia Muriel."

"Come se noi... Noi siamo... Dovremo... Insomma, divisi?"

"Impossibile."

Erano davvero rare le volte in cui loro due avevano bisogno di parole. Fred si girò nel letto a pancia in giù, scalciando il lenzuolo e utilizzando il cuscino per tenere la testa sollevata. Stava guardando George e vedeva nei suoi occhi il suo stesso sconcerto, il suo stesso dubbio.

"... Io non voglio finire affogato." disse infine, piano; un sussurro che dava voce alla sua paura più grande.

George si sollevò appena e si mise seduto con la schiena poggiata alla testata del letto. Raccolse le ginocchia e le abbracciò; interruppe il contatto degli occhi con Fred per fissare dritto davanti a sé.

Aveva un'espressione dura, la più seria che lui gli avesse mai visto.

"Non dobbiamo dirlo." annunciò infine "Loro non capirebbero."

"Non capirebbero mai." concluse Fred per lui.

Era deciso. Non c'era bisogno di discorsi profondi; la consapevolezza si era riversata dentro di loro nello stesso momento.

Fred sbadigliò e si rigirò sul fianco, chiudendo gli occhi.

 

***

 

Andare alle esercitazioni dell'ES è una delle poche cose che contribuscono sia a metterlo di buon umore che a gettarlo nella disperazione più nera.

Può vedere George. Questo è un vantaggio insperato. Andrebbe ovunque, pur di continuare a vedere George, e imparare a combattere nel frattempo non è male. Inoltre Harry li divide spesso in coppie o squadre per farli allenare, e lui si diverte troppo ad essere avversario di Angelina, talvolta anche di Alicia. Ha una scusa perfetta per inserire tutta la sua disperazione e la sua rabbia negli incantesimi; trova un minimo di pace nello sfogarsi brutalmente su di loro, sotto lo sguardo indifferente o leggermente seccato di George.

_Beccati questo. Soffri, come sto soffrendo io, e impara a non poterci far nulla._

_Continua a giocare a questo gioco, se ne hai il coraggio._

Il lato negativo è che può anche vedere George e Angelina insieme. Se lui esagera troppo George corre da lei ad aiutarla. A fine lezione lasciano sempre insieme la Stanza delle Necessità, mentre lui mette un braccio attorno alle spalle di Lee ed è costretto a cianciare di scherzi e merendine ad alta voce, per impedirsi di urlare.

_Sono così indifferenti._

Sia lui, sia George. Per continuare a pretendere di essere come tutti gli altri e, allo stesso tempo, per mantenere la facciata ridacina che mostrano al mondo.

Così indifferenti.

Così _soli_.

Almeno non deve sforzarsi per compiacere Hermione. Lei è sempre la solita, l'assistente maestrina di Harry che segue le lezioni con diligenza, senza mai lamentarsi, senza mai commettere un errore. Cammina svelta e altera nei corridoi e fra loro; quasi _danza_ mentre combatte. Sul suo volto, l'espressione è sempre seria e rigida.

Ogni tanto Fred la guarda e compara quella maschera con il volto lascivo e pieno d'eccitazione che lei mostra solo in quella stanza, solo a lui.

E' stato questo, questa doppia faccia, questo doppio spirito ad attirare Viktor Krum, il giocatore internazionale di Quidditch? Ogni tanto se lo chiede.

Non che gli importi veramente. Ma ogni mistero è buono per distrarsi dal ricordo di George.

 

***

 

Si erano baciati per la prima volta a tredici anni.

Fred se lo ricordava chiaramente. La sera prima Lee non li aveva fatti dormire, poiché continuava a straparlare del bacio che Georgia Sheever gli aveva dato. Era in fibrillazione, eccitato perché era riuscito ad uscire con una ragazza più grande, pienamente fiero della propria conquista.

Fred e George avevano ascoltato impassibili, da buoni amici, fino a che il sonno non era diventato troppo e, semplicemente, si erano lasciati andare. Lee non se l'era presa troppo; a dirla tutta non si era neanche accorto di continuare a parlare con due mummie.

E la mattina dopo, in bagno, mentre Fred aveva appena finito di lavarsi i denti e George di fare pipì, si erano guardati.

Un solo istante.

Era bastato un solo istante e, poi, Fred aveva fatto un passo verso di lui e aveva poggiato le labbra sulle sue, afferrandogli il volto.

George aveva ricambiato. Non c'era stato molto da decidere e nessuna sorpresa: da sempre l'uno faceva la cosa giusta per l'altro; da sempre entrambi si scambiavano emozioni, sensazioni, decisioni semplicemente _esistendo_.

Non erano due. Non erano mai stati due.

Una sola anima divisa in due corpi, a cui altre persone per sbaglio avevano dato due nomi.

Fred e George, Gred e Forge, e alla fine che importava davvero?

Fred spinse la lingua nella sua bocca e George aprì le labbra e ricambiò il contatto. Quando, alla fine del bacio, i due si staccarono piano, Fred sussurrò: "Wow. Oh, beh, Lee aveva ragione, è proprio forte."

"E tu non potevi aspettare di trovarti una ragazza per saperlo, vero?"

Fred ridacchiò, sinceramente divertito dalla battuta. Una ragazza? Lui, loro?

"Perché sforzarmi di compiacere un'estranea quando ho davanti a me la persona più bella del mondo, che poi sarei ancora io?"

"Sei uno stupido narcisista, Fred."

Lui scrollò le spalle e lo lasciò andare del tutto. George lo superò e uscì dal bagno, come se nulla fosse successo.

In effetti, nulla era successo. Avevano solo sperimentato. Non c'era niente di anomalo in quello, né di sbagliato, e perché avrebe dovuto? Tutti i ragazzi sognavano di poter far pratica con qualcuno; loro avevano avuto la fortuna di possedere due corpi. Era solo semplice non cercare in qualcun altro qualcosa che potevano trovare in loro stessi.

 

***

 

Fred non ha più neanche la forza di protestare.

Dopo il primo momento di incredulità, in cui ha fissato la Umbridge distruggere non solo una delle sue più grandi passioni, ma anche e soprattutto uno dei modi in cui può stare accanto a George senza ripercussioni...

No, nulla, la sua mente è precipitata nel vuoto. Sente la rabbia gelida di George, le stilettate d'odio al calor bianco che ogni tanto lo riscuotono, facendolo tremare leggermente, e quasi non riesce a farsi contagiare.

Gli viene in mente Hermione, le volte in cui lei gli diceva di volerla prendere a schiaffi, di doversi trattenere, di dover poi sfogare la sua rabbia in modi alternativi.

Lascia l'ufficio con la sensazione di un lento conato di vomito che gli risale lungo la gola, bruciando tutto. Per la prima volta in assoluto, volta le spalle a George e lo precede, ignorando la strada che lui prenderà, ignorando ogni cosa.

Si sente sconfitto.

A che pro cercare ancora il suo stesso volto nella folla? A che pro cercare scuse per vederlo ancora, e poi ancora, se tanto deve sempre fingere il sorriso?

A che pro stargli vicino, in una lenta tortura, se non lo può neppure sfiorare? Non c'è un 'dopo' da aspettare. Non c'è l'aria carica di elettricità ed eccitazione; il brivido del segreto condiviso.

E' spento.

_Tutto morto._

Non c'è più lui, loro intesi come uno diviso in due. C'è solo George che non ha fatto la scelta giusta per lui, che prova a vivere da solo, che lo lascia indietro e prosegue per un'altra strada.

Perché aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso?

I suoi piedi l'hanno portato automaticamente davanti a quella porta. Quando l'apre, trova Hermione seduta composta sul loro divano, le mani strette fra loro. Lo guarda con espressione seria e circospetta; la curva delle sue sopracciglia leggermente inarcata dalla preoccupazione.

Non dice nulla. Aspetta che lui si chiuda la porta alle spalle, poi si alza in piedi e apre le braccia.

E' un invito e lui ne ha bisogno. Le si butta addosso e inizia a baciarla con rabbia; la sua erezione cresce immediatamente così come la sua furia.

Le sue mani addosso a lei sono forti, quasi violente; se si fermasse anche solo un secondo, si accorgerebbe dei segni scuri sulla sua pelle, delle gocce di sangue che sgorgano laddove le unghie le tagliano la carne.

_Eppure lei continua a tacere._

Asseconda la sua rabbia e i suoi movimenti con una passione sorprendente eppure leggera, come a controbilanciare la sua impazienza. Non si lamenta delle strette, delle unghiate, del suo averle rotto la camicetta nella furia di spogliarla, dei morsi che le ha lasciato sul collo e sul seno nudo.

Hermione si fa trascinare sul divano, lascia pazientemente che Fred si sfoghi e, nel frattempo, lo carezza piano sulla testa, lo sfiora leggermente lungo le braccia, le spalle e la schiena.

Alla fine si stacca da lui, invitandolo a sedere, e si inghinocchia sul pavimento. Gli slaccia i pantaloni e scopre per la prima volta il suo sesso. Inizia a baciarlo e leccarlo senza nessun commento e nessun pudore.

Fred la osserva, concentrandosi sulle sue mosse delicate per riacquistare la calma.

Ha agito senza pensare e lei, senza nessuna parola, l'ha preso nel modo giusto. E' stata in grado di capirlo con una sola occhiata.

_Come aveva sempre fatto George._

Mentre le labbra di Hermione si chiudono attorno alla sua erezione e il suo appagamento fisico cresce, Fred piange le sue prime lacrime.

Non avrebbe voluto. Neanche prima, neanche quando George l'aveva guardato in modo così cattivo e l'aveva sommerso d'odio per escluderlo. Non avrebbe voluto piangere, mai, perché il pianto significa per lui la sconfitta.

Avrebbe perso George per sempre. Non vuole lasciarlo andare, e come potrebbe? Sarebbe come strapparsi il cuore dal petto e pretendere di poter vivere bene lo stesso, e che il cuore continuasse a funzionare lontano da lui.

Non sono in una stupida fiaba. E lui non vuole che il suo cuore venga ricoperto di peli, come invece accade allo stregone di Beda il Bardo.

Per un folle, lungo istante l'immagine di George ricoperto da ispidi peli neri invade la sua mente e lo costringe a soffocare una risata. Si passa il dorso della mano sul volto, a cancellare le tracce delle lacrime, e mentre ancora cerca di non ridere sente Hermione fare qualcosa – stringerlo proprio _lì_ , proprio _in quel momento_ , dannandolo per sempre.

Viene, travolto da un piacere meccanico eppure ineludibile, mentre ancora ha dietro gli occhi l'immagine di George che tenta di radersi alla babbana tutto quel pelo.

E quando Hermione si scosta da lui non può far altro che sollevarla di peso e baciarla, continuando a ridere sulle sue labbra, in un misto di folle disperazione e isteria soddisfatta.

Lei cerca di girare la testa per non farsi baciare, ma lui le apre lo stesso le labbra con la lingua e sente il sapore amaro del proprio seme nella bocca di lei.

"Bleargh." esclama Hermione, mentre il liquido caldo cola fra le loro bocche "Ccch- Che schifo... Bleah." Deglutisce un paio di volte per non soffocare, e Fred le bacia a lungo il mento, raccogliendo con la lingua il misto di seme e saliva.

"Come accidenti fai?" chiede lei, spiazzata, scostandosi e pulendosi con un fazzoletto che ha preso dalla tasca della gonna "Che schifo, che schifo! Hai uno di quegli strani fetish?"

"Che vuoi dire?" chiede lui, una luce ancora folle e divertita negli occhi.

"Voglio dire che ti sei mangiato il tuo stesso... Eeeeeehk... Già fa schifo a me, non oso pensare..."

Fred ride e la strinse a sé.

"Si chiama 'sperma'. La parola ti imbarazza?" la scosta appena solo per osservare che sì, è diventata tutta rossa "Dai, ripeti con me: sperma. Speeeerrrr-ma."

Rimangono così tutto il resto del pomeriggio, a coccolarsi e a parlare di idiozie, mentre Fred si calma e ritrovava, per la prima volta dopo mesi, la pace e l'allegria che da sempre l'hanno caratterizzato.

 

***

 

_E c'era George, nei suoi pensieri, ma non faceva male. Era un ricordo di coperte appiccicose e di sudore sulla pelle, in una notte d'estate. La prima volta che 'qualcosa di bianco' era uscito da loro nei loro esperiementi._

_Era stato George a farlo. Fred l'aveva seguito subito dopo, perché era un ordine; era la sensazione che si era acuita fino al massimo nel ventre di George e quindi lui l'aveva sentito e non aveva potuto sottrarsi._

_Aveva preso poi quella roba bianca, ci aveva giocato un poco con due dita, osservando il filo che si creava fra loro se le avvicinava e l'allontanava. Poi se l'era messa in bocca._

_George aveva riso della sua smorfia contrariata; il sapore era amarissimo, schifoso. Dopo, ovviamente, aveva cercato di sottrarsi alla serie di baci ma non ci era riuscito, e Fred aveva spinto sulla sua lingua il retrogusto appiccicoso e orribile._

_Aveva riso anche lui della sua faccia._

_E poi aveva ricominciato a baciarlo, stavolta sul serio._

 

***

 

L'euforia se n'è andata quella sera stessa.

Dopo cena, dopo aver cenato solo con Lee, senza avere l'urgenza di cercare George fra gli altri, sale in camera e lo trova seduto sul letto a baldacchino, con la bacchetta fra le mani. Sta facendo uscire delle bolle, come quando erano piccoli e papà si divertiva a farlo per loro.

Il suo cuore sprofonda subito, mentre un abisso di dolore si spalanca ancora una volta sotto ai suoi piedi.

"Hai visto?" dice George. Sorride, ma i suoi occhi sono tristi. Si sta sforzando di tenere lontano da sé le emozioni, ma lui può comunque sentirlo. Può sentire la malinconia, quel leggero senso di perdita ma comunque di _giusto_ , che è sbocciato nel suo cuore "Sapevo che avresti potuto provare qualcosa di diverso."

_Sbagliato._

_Così sbagliato._

Fred muove alcuni passi e cade con lui, su di lui. Le braccia attorno al suo collo e le labbra sulle sue; vicine, così vicine...

Ma George spalanca gli occhi, in un'espressione di puro orrore. Lo sguardo guizza per un secondo verso la porta, lasciata leggermente socchiusa. Lo spinge, via dal suo volto e via dal suo letto.

"No!" urla, alzandosi in piedi e strappando la stoffa del baldacchino.

Si ricompone quasi subito, mentre Fred rimane a terra, ad osservarlo con il vuoto nello stomaco.

"Andava così bene. Andava così bene, Fred. Non rovinare tutto."

George si risiede sul letto, recupera la bacchetta e ripara lo strappo con un gesto secco. Poi, senza neanche guardarlo, sempre con la bacchetta chiude le tende del baldacchino.

_Chiuso dentro – per chiuderlo fuori._

Non ce la fa.

Solo quando Lee entra Fred si riscuote, alzandosi in piedi e sbadigliando sonoramente, annunciando all'amico che ha troppo sonno per fare qualsiasi cosa. Si cambia i vestiti nel minor tempo possibile e si infila sotto le coperte, chiudendo anche lui le tende con un colpo di bacchetta.

Si raggomitola contro se stesso e cerca di regolarizzare il respiro.

La verità è che ha solo goduto di una parentesi, in mezzo a tutto il dolore che George gli sta causando.

Cerca di comunicarglielo, di farglielo capire. Cerca di spingere le emozioni in lui, ma continua ad impattare sempre nello stesso muro fatto di paura ed ostinazione.

E è quello, forse, che lo spinge a ricordare.

 

***

 

Una volta Lee li aveva scoperti.

In realtà non stavano facendo nulla di che. Erano in infermeria, entrambi con quelle lunghe barbe improbabili, ad aspettare che la pozione di madama Chips facesse effetto. Fred aveva iniziato a prenderlo in giro e così George lo aveva fatto con lui.

"Sono sempre più bello di te!" aveva esclamato, osservandosi in un piccolo specchietto che aveva trovato in un cassetto del comodino.

"Sei sempre il solito narcisista." aveva risposto George, sghignazzando.

Fred aveva lasciato cadere lo specchio e si era avvicinato al fratello, osservandolo negli occhi con un'espressione serissima, che aveva causato a George una serie di convulsioni da troppo ridere.

"George." aveva annunciato, del tutto impassibile di fronte all'esternazione isterica del fratello "Ho un esperimento da proporti."

"Un esperimento? Sentiamo."

Entrambi sapevano già cosa sarebbe successo. Potevano avvertirlo nella lieve eccitazione che intercorreva fra i loro corpi, ma a volte si divertivano lo stesso a creare dei siparietti comici come quelli, ad esprimerli ad alta voce invece che far parlare i silenzi.

"Mi stavo chiedendo, con tutto questo pelo... Le tue labbra saranno comunque morbide come sempre?"

George si afferrò il mento con la mano, carezzandosi la barba e fingendo di pensare seriamente alla questione.

"Mh." rispose infine "Non lo so, sai? Direi che l'unica è provare."

E così avevano fatto. Fred si era chinato su di lui e aveva poggiato le labbra sulle sue.

Non era neppure un vero bacio, solo un contatto di labbra e barba. Entrambi avevano sghignazzato più del dovuto, non riuscendo a mantenersi seri abbastanza da concentrarsi davvero sulla sensazione.

Poi Lee aveva scostato il paravento con una scatola enorme di Cioccorane in mano ed era rimasto paralizzato, con il sorriso congelato in un'espressione d'orrore.

George si era immediatamente staccato da lui con un sussulto ed era scattato in piedi.

Fred, invece, nonostante la scarica di paura che aveva avvertito nel ventre – _un'emozione di George_ – non aveva perso l' _aplomb_ e si era precipitato subito a baciare anche Lee.

"Ma che..." aveva detto lui, scostandosi e cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile da Fred "Che schifo, che cosa stai facendo?"

"Non trovi anche tu che baciare una persona con la barba dia tutta un'altra sensazione?"

Lee, che aveva poggiato il dorso della mano sulle labbra per impedire ulteriori contatti, li aveva entrambi guardati male.

"Era quindi questo che stavate facendo? Cercando di capire come si bacia con la barba?"

"E che altro?" era intervenuto George, riacquistando il controllo e sfilando la scatola di Cioccorane dalla presa di Lee per prenderne una.

Lui li aveva guardati per alcuni istanti e poi aveva scosso la testa, rassegnato.

"Siete due idioti fatti e finiti." aveva commentato, e quello era stato tutto, prima che anche lui si sedesse sul letto e iniziasse a mangiare il cioccolato.

Avevano passato il resto del pomeriggio a parlare di sciocchezze e dei possibili candidati al Torneo Tremaghi.

E Fred, Fred aveva avvertito una sensazione strana nascere in George. Una sorta di gelo che non gli apparteneva.

L'aveva _sentito_ , ma non aveva fatto niente.

Ora, con il senno di poi, poteva capire che era stato quello l'inizio della fine.

_Non era solo per Angelina. Mai solo per Angelina, una ragazza qualsiasi._

_Era quasi un sollievo rendersene conto._

 

***

 

Nessuno dei due ha più accennato a quella sera.

Continuano a fingere in presenza di altri. Da soli, stanno lontano l'uno dall'altro.

Fred si ritrova più spesso del dovuto nella stanza che, ormai, è diventata la sua e di Hermione. Passa le serate pomiciando, o preparando da solo qualche pozione per i suoi scherzi, o, talvolta, persino facendo i compiti, sempre e comunque obbligato da Hermione.

Lei non chiede nulla della sua lontananza da George. Lui sa che lei sa – è inevitabile, dopo che passa tutto il suo tempo libero con lei. Forse lo considera normale. _Dopotutto, due fratelli non vanno sempre negli stessi posti, non stanno sempre insieme._ Forse non le interessa davvero, o non vede neppure perché dovrebbe interessarsene.

Qualunque sia la ragione, si limitano a godere l'uno della compagnia dell'altro.

Non hanno ancora fatto sesso. Fred non vuole, non se la sente.

Forse, dopo aver superato la paura del pianto, crede che quello possa mettere fine al suo rapporto con George.

_Sebbene lui sia ormai lontano, ormai distante._

Quando si è quasi rassegnato a vivere a metà, a condurre un'esistenza piena di dolore, papà viene attaccato.

Vengono convocati tutti nell'ufficio del preside, e Fred riesce a sentire il terrore di George farsi strada dentro di lui.

La paura che per papà sia troppo tardi ha annullato ogni cosa. Ogni loro gesto d'amore e di disprezzo.

Adesso si ritrovano uniti in qualcosa di diverso dalla condivisione o dalla rabbia. E' in tutti loro; Fred riesce, forse per la prima volta, a capire il significato del termine 'fratello'.

Guarda Ron e Ginny e non riesce a pensarli così giovani, senza un padre. Pensa a Percy e si rende conto con orrore che potrebbe non fare pace con lui prima della fine.

Cerca George con gli occhi e capisce, per una volta _capisce_ , che essere due o essere uno non fa differenza di fronte al mare di dolore che li aspetta dietro l'angolo.

Quella è la notte più lunga della sua vita.

Una burrobirra in mano e nessuna voglia di scherzare.

Quando, finalmente, la mamma dice loro che il papà è fuori pericolo, quasi sviene dal sollievo. Si trascina in camera assieme a George – lo prende per mano, e lui non dice niente e non si scosta.

_Ne hanno bisogno. Ne hanno bisogno, tutti e due._

Fred chiude la porta dietro di sé e George pronuncia qualche incantesimo. Poi, prima che entrambi possano rendersene conto, le loro labbra sono incollate, la loro lingua nella bocca dell'altro, e le mani strette dietro al collo, chiuse contro la schiena.

Così vicini, così impazienti di toccarsi; non c'è bisogno di parole perché sanno.

E' solo una parentesi.

Ma entrambi sanno.

_La pelle è quella giusta, sì, finalmente. L'odore e la consistenza; le lentiggini chiare sulle spalle da mordere piano per non lasciare segni._

_Nessuna rotondità fuori posto; quello non è uno dei loro esperimenti divertiti, non è un gioco, ma semplice bisogno._

_Bisogno di essere uno. In ogni modo umanamente possibile._

_Anche se qualcuno aveva sbagliato così tanto a farli nascere in due corpi diversi, in quel caso andava bene. In quel caso ne sono quasi grati; si sentono così fortunati a poter condividere i gemiti e la pelle. Il tocco e la carne dentro e fuori i loro corpi._

_E' un'estasi dei sensi. Tutto doppio, tutto amplificato._

_E' un perdersi nell'eccitazione che aumenta veloce, troppo veloce. Un rapporto consumato con urgenza e non per passione._

_Un saluto alla vita per una vita salvata. Tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno in quel momento per perdersi l'uno nell'altro e rinascere più forti di prima._

Per la prima volta da mesi si addormentano abbracciati, esausti dopo aver raggiungo l'apice del piacere.

_Non può durare._

Quando Fred si sveglia, la mattina dopo, vede George già vestito che si sistema il collo del maglione. Si alza e fa per avvicinarsi di un passo, ma lui lo fissa con un'espressione così carica d'odio da mozzargli il fiato.

_Ancora. Ancora così, ancora in quella stanza._

_Le posizioni ribaltate ma sempre lui che lo rifiuta; lui che_ sputa _su tutto quello che li accomuna, sulla loro anima che si sforza di dividere._

Non ce la fa.

Non può sopportarlo un'altra volta.

E' lui a scappare dalla stanza; è lui a fuggire e a chiudergli la porta in faccia.

_Chiuderlo dentro per chiuderlo fuori._

E si sente doppiamente perso.

 

***

 

Ginny è stata messa al corrente della sua relazione segreta con Hermione da Fred.

In sostanza, lui le ha chiesto di lasciargli dividere la stanza con lei.

Ginny lancia un'occhiata strana all'amica e promette di andare a dormire con George, di nascosto, quando tutti ormai sono a letto.

Fred ringrazia la pazienza di Hermione, che sì, vuole la sua privacy ma non gli nega il conforto che gli serve in quel momento, anche se questo significa subirsi le domande di Ginny e le occhiate dubbiose. E' una brava ragazza per lui; fin troppo brava. Sa cosa gli è necessario e asseconda naturalmente il suo desiderio.

A volte lui ha paura.

Ha paura che lo smascheri in toto, che riesca a leggerlo al di sotto di ogni strato.

_Ha paura che possa arrivare al suo cuore e trovarci George._

Per la prima volta, comprende il fratello. Comprende quell'occhiata spaventata alla porta mezza aperta, quel sussulto che l'ha sconvolto quando Lee li ha trovati a baciarsi.

Comprende come verrebbe visto dal mondo, lui che ha pensato sempre e solo a se stesso e al proprio piacere.

Si limita, quindi, a dormire con Hermione. La stringe a sé la notte e non pensa ad un'altra pelle a contatto con la sua. Anzi. Si aggrappa a quel diverso, a quei capelli così crespi e sbagliati, alla pressione del suo seno sul suo petto.

La afferra e annega negli errori per riuscire a sopravvivere.

Di giorno è tutto più facile. Di giorno può ciondolare in giro, aiutare Sirius ad appendere le decorazioni natalizie; può parlare con George di fronte a tutti e pretendere che nulla sia successo, che niente sia cambiato.

_Cambiato da cosa, poi?_

_Qual è la vera normalità; cosa deve nascondere fra le pieghe dell'anima? Il dolore che prova ora o la felicità di prima? Le loro notti colme di passione o il vuoto della sua assenza?_

A volte becca Ginny a fissarlo con uno sguardo attento. Si chiede cosa penserebbe di lui la sorella se sapesse di George, dato che sembra così calcolatrice nei confronti di Hermione.

Possibile che abbiano sbagliato tutto dal principio?

E perché, poi? Perché sforzarsi di essere quello che non sono?

Perché sono gli altri ad avere irrimediabilmente ragione, quando in realtà lui e George sono i soli a poter sapere cosa provano, come si sentono?

Eppure è proprio George pensare che loro abbiano ragione. Avrebbe preferito davvero che lui morisse annegato al momento della nascita? Come avrebbe vissuto la sua vita senza di lui?

Non trova risposte, solo un enorme senso di amarezza. E dolore.

George ha fatto la scelta più facile.

E lui non riesce a scendere a patti con questa realtà.

 

***

 

Dopo l'episodio della barba, avevano deciso di concentrarsi su incantesimi e pozioni che potessero manipolare il loro aspetto, considerando che potevano anche essere utili per il loro sogno di aprire un negozio di scherzi.

Avevano lavorato sodo per quasi un mese, fino a che non avevano trovato la formula perfetta: in quel modo alteravano solo il loro sesso, e non le caratteristiche fisiche.

George l'aveva bevuta senza una parola, perché George faceva sempre la cosa giusta nei suoi confronti. Forse sapeva che uno stupido narcisista come lui non avrebbe sopportato di vedere il proprio corpo alterato in maniera così profonda, o forse era soltanto un'altra cosa da gemelli, da loro. Dopotutto, non c'era stato bisogno di parlare, e neppure di pensare.

Lui aveva afferrato il tavolo sul quale avevano tagliato minuziosamente le lumache cornute, mentre con un enorme gorgoglio pezzi del suo corpo mutavano.

Fred aveva assistito alla crescita del suo seno e non era riuscito a trattenere le risate.

I tratti del viso si erano addolciti appena, ma lui poteva ancora scorgere se stesso negli stessi occhi azzurri che ricambiavano il suo sguardo. E quando, fra una risata e l'altra, l'aveva spogliato e l'aveva visto privo di una parte di sé di cui erano entrambi particolarmente orgogliosi, beh, questo aveva dato il via ad altre risatine.

George si stava tastando, sconvolto.

"Non... Non sarà permanente, vero?"

"Ah, ah, ah! Certo che no! Ah, ah, ah!"

Non ce l'aveva fatta a restare serio, neppure di fronte all'irrazionale paura di George che gli scorreva nelle vene.

Alla fine era riuscito a calmarsi abbastanza da baciarlo. E George, ancora un po' impacciato, ancora un po' insicuro, aveva ricambiato le attenzioni che lui gli stava rivolgendo.

Era tutto uguale e, allo stesso tempo, diverso. George sapeva cosa fare, mentre Fred si era trovato davanti ad un corpo ancora inesplorato, che faceva nascere in lui sensazioni strane e contrastanti; più difficili da accendere ma, in un certo senso, anche più intense.

Aveva imparato seguendo il respiro di George e i suoi tremiti nel loro ventre condiviso.

Aveva preso da lui il proprio piacere e glielo aveva donato; come ogni volta, ciò che condividevano veniva amplificato e modificato.

George era tornato se stesso circa mezz'ora dopo il loro amplesso. Si trovavano ancora insieme, ancora in quella stanza, entrambi soddisfatti e senza niente da dirsi; dovevano solo far passare il tempo. Si erano limitati a stare sdraiati nel letto, senza quasi toccarsi. George ogni tanto osservava fuori dalla finestra e Fred, come sempre, osservava George.

Non era stata la loro prima e ultima volta in quel modo, anzi. George portava sempre con sé un po' di pozione, "per emergenza", diceva sempre. Sapeva che a Fred piaceva tanto.

_Forse è proprio per quello che era successo quello che era successo. Forse era per quella sua mania di averlo diverso sotto di sé – pelle morbida, seni gonfi e la carne giusta in cui affondare – che gli aveva fatto venire dubbi; che si era raccontato che lui non lo voleva più se non in quel modo._

_E' stato uno stupido. Sia lui, per averlo creduto, sia Fred, per averglielo lasciato pensare._

_Il fatto è che Fred lo rivorrebbe solo con sé. Maschio, femmina, che importa?_

_Loro due sono sempre stati uno e lo sarebbero stati anche con due teste ed i tentacoli._

 

***

 

E' nell'aula con Hermione quando succede.

Può sentirlo.

Ha avvertito per tutto il giorno quella strana sensazione, quasi d'attesa, che l'ha reso nervoso per motivi che non riusciva a capire.

Adesso li sa.

Si alza di scatto dal divano e fa cadere la bacchetta. Non vuole crederci, ma il suo cuore non mente. Quasi non si accorge delle lacrime che hanno iniziato a scorrere.

La visione è così insolita che Hermione, che ha alzato la testa dal libro che stava leggendo sentendo il rumore del legno sul pavimento, ci mette alcuni istanti per reagire.

Non importa, ormai. Lui lo sa.

Sa che George sta facendo l'amore con Angelina.

E' troppo addolorato persino per sentire il senso di tradimento. E' un grumo di sangue che si compatta nel petto, a brutta imitazione di un cuore.

George l'ha fatto. Ha superato quel confine che lui credeva invalicabile.

E' andato oltre in ogni modo possibile; forse crede sia il modo per lavarsi via la sua pelle, dopo il loro ultimo incontro? Possibile che la sua vendetta si spinga fino a questo punto?

Lui ha perso interesse nel gioco da quella volta con la Umbridge, quando si è reso conto che sarebbe stato comunque tutto inutile. Si è limitato a vivere dell'abitudine che aveva costruito; passa il tempo con Hermione perché così è solito fare.

Pomicia con lei perché lei è disponibile e lui non ha niente da perdere. Si è sforzato, da quando ha capito che era inevitabile, di provare a vivere seguendo i termini di George. Di non provare più dolore, anche a costo del nulla.

_Di andare avanti perché non può tornare indietro._

Quell'ultima notte a Grimmaul Place gli aveva dato una speranza che ha contribuito poi a rigettarlo in un abisso più nero. Si è sforzato – è andato oltre. Così credeva, almeno.

E adesso George adora una pelle che non è la sua e lo fa con convinzione. Quasi amore.

Venera Angelina assaporando la sua carne attorno a sé ed è felice, eccitato.

E' questo a ferirlo, più di tutto il resto. La sensazione che George non pensi a lui, neppure un momento, neppure per sbaglio. Il suo dolore non lo distrae neanche un istante.

Per un attimo Fred immagina che ci sia riuscito, alla fine. Che non fossero solo parole vuote.

Che lui l'abbia _chiuso_ – non solo _fuori_ dalla sua vita, ma anche _dentro_. Che abbia reciso il loro legame, relegandolo ad una tortura unilaterale in suo onore.

Hermione ha posato il suo libro e gli si è avvicinata. Gli tocca una guancia con la mano, asciugando una lacrima. E' insicura; Fred legge l'incertezza nei suoi occhi.

Eppure non parla.

_Non parla mai, esattamente come faceva George. Osserva i suoi silenzi e cerca di leggerlo come sa fare con tutto il resto._

Non ce la fa. Non resiste al richiamo del dolore; utilizza una furia che non è rabbia e l'afferra, la bacia e la schiaccia sotto di sé.

George ormai è lontano, è perduto; non può perdersi anche lui, per una volta?

Hermione geme sotto le sue mani; non sa cosa sta succedendo, ma sa che è questo di cui Fred ha bisogno. Quindi si lascia fare.

Lui le lascia una scia di baci umidi sul collo, le apre la camicetta con dolcezza e le slaccia il reggiseno per continuare a leccarla e morderla. Hermione lo stringe a sé e si muove appena sotto di lui, cercando un minimo di conforto facendo strusciare il suo bacino sul suo corpo.

Fred prosegue per la sua strada, indifferente. Le toglie la gonna e le mutande e la bacia anche lì; le succhia il clitoride facendola urlare e poi torna indietro, rifà lo stesso percorso al contrario costellando la sua pancia e il suo seno di baci.

Lei lo guarda annebbiata dal piacere. Si muove seguendo l'istinto, gli impone di spogliarsi. Ribalta le loro posizioni e si china sopra di lui per prendergli l'erezione fra le labbra, con una mano stretta fra le gambe a darsi piacere. Lui non lo permette e, dopo appena pochi secondi, la solleva e la fa di nuovo sdraiare sotto di sé.

Ecco, è quello il momento.

Fred non chiede ed Hermione non nega. E' pronta; lui le legge negli occhi che è pronta da tempo.

Entra in lei con un affondo lento, terrorizzato di trovare una resistenza. Non vuole essere il primo; non vuole che lei conservi questo ricordo. Si sente sporco, si sente un bugiardo in fuga da se stesso.

E' solo un attimo: Hermione non è vergine, lui riesce ad entrare in lei senza nessun ostacolo e la paura scompare.

Si muove piano, all'inizio. Lei lo incalza spingendo il bacino e lui, semplicemente, si adegua al suo ritmo.

E' strano, è veramente strano fare sesso in quel modo, non poter sentire le sensazioni dell'altro nascergli dentro, doversi accontentare di leggere il piacere di lei sul volto e cercare di indovinarlo dai gemiti.

E' strano – ma un altro piacere gli sgorga dentro, un'altra urgenza monta dentro il suo ventre, guidando le sue sensazioni.

_E' un ordine a cui non può disobbedire._

Prega con tutto se stesso che per Hermione sia abbastanza, perché non può fare a meno di venire quando anche George raggiunge l'apice – è un piacere amaro che sa di sconfitta.

Perché è successo, alla fine.

George ha tradito lui e lui ha tradito George.

Non c'è nessuna vittoria in questo, nessun modo di restare separati e, al contempo, fedeli a se stessi.

Hanno perso – non era più un gioco, la deriva che si sente dentro è reale.

E non si torna più indietro, mai come ora.

 

***

 

Aveva sentito George sviluppare dei sentimenti per Angelina.

L'aveva notato guardarla da lontano, più e più volte, e nel contempo avvertire una vaga eccitazione. Aveva sentito la voglia di lei e ne era rimasto semplicemente terrorizzato.

Aveva paura di perdere George.

Non ne avevano parlato; non servivano parole e poi George non aveva detto niente in merito alle sue emozioni e alle conclusioni a cui lui era giunto.

Fred era in panico. Non sapeva cosa fare e non sapeva come farlo.

George si concedeva sempre a lui; entrambi trovavano, come al solito, il piacere l'uno nel corpo dell'altro. All'inizio questo bastava, era in grado di calmarlo per alcuni giorni.

Poi, però, complice il fatto che George non smetteva di pensare a _lei_ , si era ritrovato a vivere nella paura.

Così l'aveva invitata al ballo.

Aveva sentito lo sguardo di George sulla sua nuca, ma lui non aveva detto niente, e non aveva avvertito nessuna sensazione sgradevole. Credeva, semplicemente, che se si fosse mostrato geloso gli sarebbe passata, e aveva inventato nella sua mente tutte le giustificazioni più astruse per il suo gesto – che quello che sentiva George lo sentiva anche lui, quindi si era ritrovato attratto da Angelina senza poterci fare niente, ad esempio.

Tutte cazzate, ovviamente.

George l'avrebbe smascherato in mezzo secondo.

Eppure lui non l'aveva chiesto, non si era mostrato infastidito né nient'altro. Continuava a cercare Angelina fra la folla e a sentire quella vaga eccitazione quando la vedeva, ma niente di più.

Non era arrabbiato con Fred e Fred era immensamente sollevato per questo.

Andarono avanti come sempre, scambiandosi baci e orgasmi nei posti più improbabili, al riparo degli occhi degli altri.

Un ballo era solo un ballo, dopotutto, pensava Fred. E anche George aveva trovato la sua accompagnatrice, quindi era okay, tutto come prima.

Se non che Angelina l'aveva baciato, quella sera.

Lui l'aveva ricambiata, un po' sorpreso e un po' confuso. E quando, quella sera, George era riuscito a stare da solo con lui e l'aveva baciato con trasporto, aveva pensato che tutto sommato non aveva significato nulla.

"Hai ancora il suo sapore sulle labbra." aveva detto George, infine. Lui si era allarmato un attimo, ma poi l'aveva stretto a sé.

Non sentiva nulla di anomalo provenire da George. Era stata solo una frase come un'altra.

Non doveva dargli peso.

Così, per circa due mesi, aveva continuato la sua relazione con Angelina. Un po' perché non sapeva come scaricarla; un po' perché George era sempre più appassionato con lui; un po' perché, faticava ad ammetterlo anche a sé stesso, più stava con Angelina più sapeva che Angelina sarebbe stata lontana da George.

Non erano pensieri sensati, se ne rendeva conto, ma con George vicino non aveva bisogno di nient'altro. Quando, alla fine, aveva detto ad Angelina che non aveva più voglia di vederla, che loro avevano chiuso e che non ci sarebbe stato nessuna possibilità di recupero, si sentiva così sicuro dei suoi sentimenti da non vedere nessun ostacolo sul suo cammino.

Aveva costruito il suo personale inferno con cura e dedizione.

Era stato un peccato essersene accorto così tardi.

 

***

 

Non parla con George quando torna in dormitorio, quella sera. Non cerca di baciarlo ancora – sfugge ai suoi occhi perché ha paura di quello che può leggerci dentro.

Si limita a cambiarsi e a chiudersi le tende del baldacchino attorno.

Ha paura.

E, la cosa che più lo sconvolge, è triste.

Triste abbastanza da piangere, stavolta senza alcun freno.

Più tempo passa, più George non scosta le tende per andare da lui, più Fred non vorrebbe essere mai nato.

 

***

 

Continua a vivere nell'indifferenza dei sensi.

Dopo quella notte, la sua prospettiva del mondo è cambiata. Si vede con Hermione nella loro stanza e fa l'amore con lei, e che ha ancora da perdere? Lei lo fa stare bene. Lo fa sentire un po' amato, un po' coccolato.

Non è come prima.

Niente lo sarà e quindi è inutile cercarlo.

Lavora con George e Lee ad una serie di scenari tascabili ed espandibili. Lo fa meccanicamente; ha il sorriso sulle labbra perché è quello che ci si aspetta da lui e così anche George. Ogni tanto lo vede con la coda dell'occhio; lui lo guarda con l'espressione seria e attenta con cui, quella notte di troppi anni prima, ha guardato il vuoto prima di decidere che non sarebbe stato saggio rivelare a qualcuno la natura del loro legame.

Non gli importa. Perché dovrebbe?

Fanno progressi, in particolare con una palude. Dovrebbero trovare il modo di collaudarla sul serio ma l'occasione non si presenta. Non ancora, almeno.

A volte si riscopre a fissare con malinconia un muro, una finestra, un albero del parco. Ci vuole sempre qualche minuto a realizzare che l'emozione non è sua e quindi la può ignorare.

Non sa di cosa George senta la mancanza e alla fine neanche gli interessa. Ha la sua Angelina, no? Può continuare a godersela e a giocare alla coppietta felice, che vuole dal suo cuore? Non l'ha già fatto soffrire abbastanza?

Quando capita, poi Fred corre a cercare Hermione e spegne la sensazione discordante fra le lenzuola, o per meglio dire fra i cuscini del loro divano.

Lei è meravigliosa. Non gli si nega, mai. Tiene sempre molto alla sua privacy e ha dovuto fare non sa bene quale promessa per far sì che Ginny la smettesse di guardarli sospettosa, ma c'è sempre per lui.

E quando è con lui fa cadere la maschera della rigida maestrina per mostrargli il volto pieno di lascivia che, adesso lo sa, l'ha conquistato la prima volta, quando ancora credeva che tutto fosse un gioco di potere.

Passano così i mesi, fra una calma piatta e sensazioni negative non propriamente sue; fra esperimenti con George e Lee e la ricerca di una buona occasione; fra il pochissimo studio e il tanto sesso che fa con Hermione Granger.

Poi arriva il giorno.

Albus Silente fugge da scuola e diventa un ricercato. Le vacanze di Pasqua sono finite.

Così, quella sera, George scosta le tende del suo baldacchino e gli comunica: "E' tempo."

 

***

 

La palude è spettacolare esattamente come se l'erano immaginata.

Essere beccati dalla Umbridge un po' meno. Quantomeno sono riusciti a tenere fuori Lee da tutto questo, e alla fine forse sarà un'occasione in più da sfruttare.

Sente la decisione di George e, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, è di nuovo d'accordo con lui.

"... Voi due scoprirete molto presto che cosa succede a chi combina guai nella mia scuola." sta sputando la Umbridge, velenosa come sempre.

"Sa una cosa?" interviene lui "Credo proprio di no. George? Credo che abbiamo raggiunto l'età per interrompere la nostra carriera accademica."

Non ci sono ripensamenti, non ci sono pensieri da prendere in considerazione. Non esiste Hermione e non esiste neppure Angelina.

In quel momento sembra tutto come sempre.

_L'uno che la fa la scelta giusta nei riguardi dell'altro._

"Condivido in pieno la tua opinione." risponde quindi George "E' arrivata l'ora di mettere alla prova il nostro talento nel mondo reale, non credi?"

"Assolutamente."

In sincronia, senza neanche doversi guardare, sollevano le bacchette e appellano le loro scope.

Sembra passato un solo istante e sono già in alto, nel centro del salone, pronti a partire.

"Falle vedere i sorci verdi anche per noi, Pix." esclama Fred, come congedo; tempo alcuni istanti e lui e George sono già lontani, fuori, con il vento tra i capelli e una sensazione di libertà assoluta a scorrere fra di loro.

 

***

 

Atterra lentamente in un campo, seguendo George.

Non sa cosa gli riservi il futuro; è vero, sono riusciti ad affittare un negozio durante le vacanze pasquali, ma non hanno un vero posto dove andare in quel momento. Non sa se mamma e papà li accoglierebbero a casa o urlerebbero per tutto il tempo che sono la disgrazia della famiglia; tempo prima, aveva progettato con George che, semmai si fosse verificata una situazione simile – niente M. A. G. O. – avrebbero dovuto fare un bel po' di soldi con il negozio prima di presentarsi ancora a casa.

Adesso non ha proprio idea di cosa fare e non sente niente neppure in George, se non un lieve senso d'ansia e d'attesa.

Si rende conto che sono soli. Per la prima volta da tanto, tanto tempo; forse per la prima volta in assoluto. Crescere in una famiglia come la loro prevede la solitudine solo in tempi rubati e strettamente programmati, niente che assomigli ad una vera privacy.

Scende dalla scopa e fissa la schiena di George; sente qualcosa, forse un lieve rimpianto. Come la malinconia che ogni tanto lo coglieva a scuola. Non sa spiegarsela e non vuole. Non ha più Hermione a portata di mano, si rende conto... Non l'ha neppure salutata. Chissà se George ha salutato Angelina?

Lui si gira lentamente. Lascia cadere la scopa e lo osserva per dei lunghi istanti. Fred realizza solo all'ultimo che le sensazioni che sta provando non sono sue.

Se ne rende conto perché George gli butta le braccia dietro al collo e lo bacia.

Così.

Sono soli in mezzo ad un campo. Non c'è nulla che li protegga dagli sguardi, se qualcuno decidesse di fare una passeggiata lì. Fred lo pensa in meno di un istante e poi cestina la rivelazione senza alcun rimorso.

Non c'è nulla di veramente importante che gli impedisca di ricambiare quel bacio.

Stringe George a sé e si sente come un nomade del deserto che vede l'acqua per la prima volta dopo settimane. Si sente _pieno_ , finalmente – _pieno di vita, in armonia con il mondo e con se stesso._

Sembra che tutto, tutto il tempo lontani l'uno dall'altro e tutto il dolore, il gioco crudele e la vendetta li abbiano portati lì, per quel bacio in mezzo alle spighe di grano che stanno crescendo.

Tutto il senso di sbagliato e il provare a vivere separati non sono serviti.

Quando Fred si è arreso, è stato George a rendersi conto di aver perso.

Lui lo capisce in quel momento, con le labbra su quelle di lui e la sua lingua nella bocca, mentre lo tocca al di sopra della maglia e lo stringe a sé come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza.

E non ne ha.

Mai abbastanza, mai di lui, mai di George.

Se l'è raccontata ma non ci ha creduto neanche per un secondo. E lo stesso ha fatto George.

Ha provato con tutto se stesso ed ha fallito. Ha fatto tutto il possibile – l'ha tradito in tutti i modi, anche quelli considerati importanti.

Non ci è riuscito.

Non è riuscito a strapparsi il cuore dal petto e a conservarlo in una scatola, lontano da sé, come lo stregone della fiaba di Beda il Bardo.

Quando il bacio finisce e loro si allontanano piano non c'è bisogno di nessuna parola, come sempre.

George però parla.

"Mi dispiace." dice "Mi dispiace per tutto."

Fred lo stringe a sé e, per la prima volta in maniera sincera, sorride sulla sua pelle.

"Hai presente l'appartamento sopra al negozio che non siamo riusciti a prendere?" continua lui, aspirando il suo odore "In realtà l'ho preso io. Per noi, ovviamente. Credo di essere stato spaventato; il giorno prima non volevo più vederti e avrei voluto solo fare l'amore con Angelina, e quello dopo compravo la nostra tana e mi ostinavo a credere di non farlo per noi."

"Sssht." lo zittisce Fred, riallontanadosi solo per guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi. Gli posa un dito sulle labbra e sorride. "Silenzio. Va tutto bene."

Ed è così.

Va tutto bene, ora che sono di nuovo uno.

 

***

 

_"In tempi passati, quando nascevano due gemelli magici, era tradizione ucciderne uno ancor prima che esalasse il primo respiro."_

 

A volte George pensa che Dio, o chi per lui, li abbia puniti per il loro peccato.

Sente l'assenza corrodergli l'anima e scavare un vuoto che non si riempirà mai. A lui resta Angelina; alla tomba fredda di Fred, invece, solo una massa di ricci piangente, nonostante tutto, nonostante la fuga e l'assenza di spiegazioni.

Lei è troppo intelligente per non aver capito che Fred l'aveva dimenticata da parecchio.

George pensa di sapere che lo sentisse, in qualche modo – con i suoi occhi lascivi osservava Fred e sapeva che qualcosa non andava in lui. Forse, però, è sempre stata troppo pura, troppo innocente per comprendere davvero.

Darebbe il mondo per riaverlo indietro. A sapere con il senno di poi quello che sarebbe successo, forse non si sarebbe mai allontanato per così tanto tempo dal suo fianco.

O forse non si sarebbe mai riavvicinato, chissà?

L'assenza è un vuoto che nega ogni logica e ogni pensiero coerente.

Torna a casa, nella loro _tana_ , solo perché non ha altro posto dove andare. Entra in camera e si sdraia sul letto che è stato il loro nido d'amore; cerca di capire cosa prova.

Da quando può avere solo emozioni proprie?

Se davvero sua madre avesse annegato uno di loro alla nascita – _se avesse ucciso Fred_ – come avrebbe lui potuto vivere pienamente la sua vita, sapere quello che sa di ciò che significa condividere un'anima in due corpi?

Sarà mai una persona normale, così come un tempo aveva desiderato essere, in maniera così disperata da negare persino se stesso?

Ma cos'è _normale_ per lui, poi?

L'unica cosa che sa di volere è che quel vuoto se ne vada.

Chiude gli occhi e pensa a Fred.

Era uno stupido narcisista, chissà che penserebbe del suo corpo che ora marcisce due metri sotto terra? Gli scappa quasi una risata.

All'inizio si trattiene perché non gli sembra il caso; poi, però, una spinta più forte di lui lo fa cedere e si ritrova a rotolare nel letto tenendosi la pancia, vinto dalle risate. Si alza barcollando e va in bagno, quasi schiantandosi contro la porta, per osservarsi allo specchio.

L'orecchio mancante non si nota neanche, coperto in quel modo dai capelli lunghi. Se socchiude gli occhi, attraverso il velo di lacrime, può benissimo pensare di essere ancora con Fred.

"Stupido narcisista." sussurra allo specchio; allunga una mano per toccare il proprio riflesso.

Ed è allora che la sente.

Un'emozione fluisce in lui; è inaspettata perché non è sua, è travolgente perché parla senza avere parole.

_Farai bene a tenerti bene, allora. Non lasciare che mi si rovini più di quanto già non sia._

Gli viene ancora da ridere.

Forse è pazzo o forse quella è solo un'altra faccenda da gemelli magici, pensa.

Si asciuga le lacrime con la mano libera e, finalmente, riesce a sorridere a se stesso.

E' quella la chiave. Fred non se n'è mai andato, e come avrebbe potuto?

_Chiuderlo dentro per chiuderlo fuori._

Fred è con lui, _dentro_ di lui. Sono una sola anima nata per sbaglio in due corpi.

Nessuno altro, _fuori_ , potrà mai saperlo. Lui non l'ha mai spiegato e ora è troppo tardi, non capirebbero. Però sa. Adesso sa.

Il suo cuore è sempre al suo posto, mai lontano da sé, mai chiuso in una scatola.

E, ad ogni modo, non lascerà per nulla al mondo che si copra di ispidi peli neri.

 


End file.
